I Hate
by C00K13 QU33N
Summary: This is a list of a few things that Carter hates. Story's over, so sad, but thanks for reading!
1. Sadie

**Got this idea after seeing something similar on DeviantART. If you think it's copying, let me know and I'll take it off, kay? Anywhoo, this is ****Sadie's POV!**

0~0~0~0~0~0

**SADIE HATES…**

I HATE people who can't spell (Seriously, are you SURE you meant butoon, not button?)

I HATE indecisive people (Make up your mind, paper or freakin' plastic?)

I HATE how on American Idol, people use boo-hoo stories so they go on to Hollywood (Look, it's great that you're running a facility for homeless whales, but you just can't sing.)

I HATE when people leave their gum on the underside of desks (I did NOT just touch chewed up gum…)

I HATE how people assume that since I'm British, I must hate Americans (No, I refuse to say 'stupid Americans'!)

I HATE the way Justin Bieber sings (I better get a letter from Canada saying "Our bad".)

I HATE my hair (Eeeek, get the rats out!)

I HATE how people are always so shocked to find out that Carter's my brother (If you don't stop gaping, this staff's going up your- )

I HATE how everyone instantly labels me a troublemaker (It was just one stink bomb!)

I HATE war (Just call it a tie and we can all go get frozen yogurt!)

I HATE the people who think that they're helping the world when they're actually destroying it (Alright, I'm not naming names here…)

I HATE weeaboos (No matter how hard you try, you'll never be Japanese. So put down the kitty ears and the anime-looking top and live in reality, please.)

I HATE when dudes use the toilet, don't close the lid, and don't flush (I did NOT want to see that, Carter!)

I HATE how I'm stuck between two guys (It's like I'm living in a reality TV show.)

I HATE weathermen (YOU PROMISED SNOW!)

I HATE when adults make you eat actual food first (I mean, life's short, eat dessert first.)

I HATE when I'm eating at a Mexican restaurant, and the chip gets stuck sideways in my mouth (Owwww, the salsa doesn't help!)

I HATE tattletales (Yeah, I spray-painted Horus' car. Whatcha gonna do, tell on me?...Oh crud.)

I HATE tuna (It smells like fish.)

I HATE sunny days (Why won't it rain?)

I HATE cruddy computers that take forever to load (OH NOES, THE SPINNING WHEEL OF DOOM!)

I HATE how Khufu only eats food that end in 'o' (Why don't you settle for a nice bowl of soup?)

I HATE how people one grade ahead of me treat me like a baby (Yes, I can open my locker, school started five weeks ago.)

I HATE how I don't know what to draw (Hey, Izzy, this is killing me but what should I draw?)

I HATE how I'm creative, but I can't explain it to people (It's like I go on little adventures in my head! No, you don't understand!) (**A/N **That one is true. Don't even ask what it means, I really can't explain it…)

I HATE how I can't think of any more witty things to say (Yup…it's a blank.)

I HATE pop music (Rock 'n' Roll, baby!)

I HATE that this list has come to an end (Can't argue there.)

I HATE hate.

0~0~0~0~0~0

**Yeah, most of these applied to me, but I threw some TKC ones in there! This was just something to pass the time, I did it in, like, ten minutes XD. If you actually read the authors note, put the word "cookies" into your review!**


	2. Anubis

**I think I may be TOO obsessed with Anubis, 'cause this is and ANUBIS CHAPTERRR! I forgot to mention this, but EVERYTHING in this is made up by yours truly, I honestly don't know what peeves these guys off! But it would be pretty awesome if I did… ^^" Again, if you read the authors notes put the words 'Charlie Sheen' into your review! XD**

0~0~0~0~0~0

I HATE the fact that I don't know my own age (Old Man: How old are you, sonny? Me: Probably like 5000. Old Man: *Dies*)

I HATE that I'm an outcast (No, I'm not emo!)

I HATE my father (Of course, I get stuck with a maniacally laughing father who intended on taking over the world…)

I HATE cats (Do I really have to explain that one?)

I HATE pretty much all the other gods (Especially Bast and Horus. Feline-freak and bird-boy.)

I HATE most of the souls that come in for judgment (No, Hitler, I refuse to let you back into the mortal world!)

I HATE obnoxiously bright colors (Curse you, yellow!)

I HATE my computer keyboard (GAH, HOW DO YOU TURN CAPS-LOCK OFF?)

I HATE global warming (The melting water is dripping into the underworld!)

I HATE big, noisy places (I'm not a city person…)

I HATE when people tell you what to read (No, Thoth, I don't want to read 100 Ways to Treat Your Ibis Better!)

I HATE fancy-shmancy homes (Oh my Ra did you just say that your toilet is made out of gold?)

I HATE stuck-up people (Horus, I don't _care _about your stupid golden toilet!)

I HATE thunder and lightning (I love rain, but the big booms and electrical waves that could turn me into Anubis-toast, no thank you!)

I HATE how I'm depicted in mythology (They just can't get my nose right!)

I HATE that I'm a perfectionist (Nooooo, put THAT skull over THERE! Noooo, not THERE! THERE!)

I HATE when I get hurt (I'm a god for Ra's sake!)

I HATE that I can probably never be with Sadie (Curse my awesome godliness!)

I HATE Bast's battle cry (I mean, eat muffins? Seriously?)

I HATE not just cats, but felines in general (*Cough* Bast *Cough*)

I HATE police officers (Yes, I'm sure that I'm old enough to drive this car, officer. Yes, 'cause I was sort of there when they were invented…)

I HATE evening news (It always starts with 'Good Evening!' then proceeds to tell you exactly why it isn't.)

I HATE when I misspell a word less than four letters (Is it bad if I've misspelled 'it'?)

I HATE that I can't think of anything else (Except for rainbows and unicorns, but I don't hate them!)

0~0~0~0~0~0

**Next up is…ZIA! Yes, I will add some of my least favorite characters now just 'cause people want it (*Cough* Gingerroot *Cough*). Sooooo, C00K13 QU33N, out! (I've always wanted to say that! :3)**


	3. Zia

**Here is the long-awaited Zia chapter! The review word for today is: "Peanuts". I just got back from a week at the beach, but in two weeks I'm going back again ^^" My family owns, like, six freaking condos.**

0~0~0~0~0~0

I HATE that people make fun of my kohl (Yes, Sadie, "Egyptian eyeliner" how hysterical.)

I HATE how clumsy I am (Is it bad if I've tripped UP the stairs?)

I HATE seafood (I mean, raw oysters? Ew.)

I HATE the Head On commercials (I'm not an idiot; I understand that you apply the thing on your freaking forehead!)

I HATE Rebecca Black (I get it, it's Friday, whoop-dee-doo.)

I HATE the name Zarter (Shut UP! It really sounds like someone's blowing chunks in the toilet *Zarter-bleh!*…)

I HATE Mel (I wanted the toy in the cereal box!)

I HATE Trix commercials (Give the poor rabbit the freaking Trix!)

I HATE television (It slowly sucks your brain out with catchy theme songs, I swear!)

I HATE jewelry (One time, I was riding a camel, and my bracelet got caught on the saddle…)

I HATE booby traps (I wish I could go after something without setting off a falling rock trap!)

I HATE the internet (Think about it, what goes on, doesn't come off.)

I HATE rap (I swear, one song said "wash my shoes". No joke.)

I HATE snobby, rich, brats (Oh, your daddy got you ANOTHER pony?)

I HATE spelling (I coudent spel two safe my lyfe!)

I HATE room service (The fact that those people can get in and out of your hotel room isn't too comforting.)

I HATE beggars (Beggar: Can I have five cents? Me: No. Beggar: Ten cents? Me: No. Beggar: Fifteen cents? Me: QUIT GAMBLING!)

I HATE that Anubis and Sadie had more things to say than me (Do I really need to explain that one?)

0~0~0~0~0

**I know, I know, it's painfully short for such a long wait! I'm sorry guys. I was stupid and started, like, five stories at the same time again, and I have writers block. Again. It looks kinda like this l=l**

…**Okay, so maybe it doesn't look like that. Anyway, byeee! :3**


	4. Carter

**I was messin' around on my profile, and I saw all of the hits for all of my stories (if you don't know, "hits" are how many times a person has clicked on the story). I was EXTREMELY surprised to see that my old story, You Have Until Sunday (which has been taken on by Scented of Roses) had 4,913 hits! Even my least popular story (Recognition [which I intend on working on it again]) had 121 hits! **

**That made me think: If everyone that viewed a chapter, reviewed it, imagine how many reviews every story would get!**

**And that was your word of wisdom XD**

**Carter chapter! …I'm so sad that this is the last chapter! **

**I'm so sorry about forgetting to give credit to the ideas I used from other people! I'm so, so, so, SO, sorry about that! I'll just add it in here!**

**I HATE the name Zarter: Gingerroot15**

**I HATE Head On commercials: MuseGirltheauthor**

**And for this chapter (which is the last ):**

**I HATE that I'm so readable: Animal Charmer 11**

**I HATE bunnies: Whoever started the motivational poster, but it's been recreated so many times (like pretty much every motivational poster EVER) that I don't know who's idea it was originally. So…props to them, whoever they are!**

**Again, so, so, so, sorry that I forgot to give credit up until the last chapter!**

0~0~0~0~0~0

I HATE Horus (He was so demanding, trying to, you know, take over my body and stuff.)

I HATE Sadie, sometimes (Locking me in a closet with fruit bats was NOT funny, Sadie!)

I HATE bunnies (Sure, they look cute now, but wait 'till they drive through your freaking azaleas.)

I HATE that I'm so readable (How did you know that I'm a leo that likes to take long walks on the beach? [**Amiright, my The Hotel buds?**])

I HATE my eye color (Sadie calls it poo-poo brown.)

I HATE elephants (You get pooped on one, then tell me if you like 'em then!)

I HATE fruit bats (Need I say more?)

I HATE Digimon (What the Ra is an Arukenimon?)

I HATE lectures (Dad: You see, Carter, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much- Carter: *Emotionally scarred face*)

I HATE platypuses (Shouldn't they be, like, platypi?)

I HATE Pegasuses too (Microsoft doesn't show a plural for Pegasus, so what is it? Pegasi? Pegasuseseses? Pegapeople?)

I HATE aardvarks (Why can't it be ardvark? Is one 'a' not fancy enough for an animal that eats termites?)

I HATE my nickname (Wikipedia makes me sound like a brainiac…no comments for you, Sadie.)

I HATE text talk (What does: "Carter, u r suc a wierdiefaec. Luv, Sadei" mean?)

I HATE dolls (*In a hushed voice* They never blink.)

I HATE fangirls (Fangirl: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, It's so kawaii desu! :3)

I HATE how I have absolutely nothing left to say.

0~0~0~0~0~0

***Wipes tear* Thank you, thank you; you've been a wonderful audience! I just can't believe that this is the end! I'll get back to work on Kidnapped TKC (no more questions for that, please, I have enough for eight more chapters), Stregone, and possibly Recognition!**


End file.
